Traspasando fronteras
by LittleSusanPevensie
Summary: Susan es una universitaria que vive en Madrid, cada mañana toma el tren esperando ver a el joven que le robó el corazón. SUSPIAN. / Mal summary u.u.
1. Jueves, 11

**Hola ^^ , si, yo otra vez, no quería irme hoy sin actualizar :) , así que subo mi loca idea :D , escuchando la canción Jueves de la Oreja de Van Gogh . Será un fic corto de dos capítulos. SUSPIAN POR SUPUESTO ojala lo disfruten :D.**

**Les cuento que hoy se acaban mis vacaciones u.u . Mañana vuelvo a mi vida escolar ¬¬ , por lo que se supone que debería actualizar mis fics con menor frecuencia pero...la verdad no lo creo xD :D**

**N/A: ESTA HISTORIA OCURRE EN UN MUNDO ALTERNATIVO, SUSAN Y CASPIAN NO CONOCEN NARNIA, ELLOS TAMPOCO SE CONOCEN. Y OBVIAMENTE NO SON REYES :).**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE C.S LEWIS Y LA CANCIÓN ES JUEVES. DE LA OREJA DE VAN GOGH**

**DEJEN SU REVIEW *-* . **

* * *

-Hoy será el día…- sonreí con confianza- te fijarás en mí – susurré bajito.

**Si fuera más guapa**

**Un poco más lista**

**Si fuera especial**

**Si fuera de revista**

Me miré por quinta vez al espejo, convenciéndome de que la falda de color azul claro, era perfecta, verificando también, que combinara con mi blusa blanca y el pequeño adorno del mismo color que llevaba sujetando un mechón de cabello.

-Muy bien- me dije a mi misma- Esta es tu oportunidad Su, no lo arruines.

Tomé las llaves que estaban sobre la mesita de centro a la entrada de mi departamento. Vivía sola en España.

Mis padres me habían dejado recorrer gran parte de Europa, buscando un lugar que me _maravillara_. Madrid, me había encantado, hace ya tres años que residía allí.

_Y hace un mes lo conocí a él_.

Lo vi por primera vez un día que iba atrasada a la universidad. Subí al metro distraída, hasta que una presencia llamó mi atención: Apoyado en un fierro estaba _él_, su semblante sereno me hipnotizo, su cabello era largo, oscuro, ligeramente ondulado en las puntas que caían bajo sus oídos. Su piel era morena, cuando abrió sus ojos, me atrapó el cálido color chocolate de éstos. Sin embargo, mi trance, fue mucho mayor cuando me _sonrió. _Era una sonrisa mágica, la más hermosa que vi jamás. Ésta misma provocó un ligero temblor que se apoderó de mi cuerpo. El fuego ardió en mis mejillas, he hizo que mi corazón casi saltara de mi pecho, y se desenfrenara, elevando su pausado compás.

Como la vida no es un sueño, tuve que bajar del tren en mi estación. Pero una fuerza mucho mayor, me hizo tomar el mismo tren, a la misma hora, todos los días. Convirtiéndose una rutina el verte todos los días, la realidad me golpeó y me abrió los ojos: Estaba enamorada de _un extraño_, estaba _enamorada de ti._

Sacudí mi cabeza para que los dulces recuerdos se alejaran, noté que estaba llegando a la estación del metro, después de subir algunas cuantas escaleras y bajar otras tantas llegué a la estación donde pacientemente debía aguardar.

**Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón**

**Y preguntarte ¿Quién eres?**

Esperaba el tren sentada en uno de los incómodos asientos, mientras repasaba mi plan mentalmente para hoy, por fin, atreverme, atravesar el vagón y hablarte, preguntarte cosas obvias, preguntarte que extraño hechizo me habías echado encima, haciendo que estuvieras presente en mi mente a cada instante, preguntarte también "¿Quién eres?". "Como si no lo supiera" sonreí culpable.

Tu nombre era Caspian, estabas estudiando arquitectura en una Universidad cercana a la mía. Probablemente tú nunca me hubieras visto, pero yo anhelaba cada día poder verte, conocerte. Y ilusamente, guardaba en mi corazón la esperanza de algún día acercarme a ti y lograr hablarte.

Finalmente el tren llegó, temblorosa lo abordé, mientras esperaba que en la siguiente estación tú hicieras lo mismo.

Aún no puedo borrar tu sonrisa de mi mente, y tampoco puedo evitar lo acelerado que se vuelve mi pulso al pensar en ella.

- Pasajeros abordar el tren- escuchó como la maquinista da el pase para que entres al vagón, y yo pueda cumplir lo que más deseo.

**Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas**

**Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita**

Suponía que ni siquiera notarías que había comprado ropa nueva para hoy hablarte, me sentía tan tonta, por amar a…_un extraño_, a alguien que no debería.

**Y al verte lanzar **

**Un bostezo al cristal**

**Se inundan mis pupilas**

Mi labio inferior comienza a temblar y mis ojos se inundan de lágrimas, no puedo evitar sentirme más estúpida, de lo normal, bajo mi mirada y miro mi ropa mientras mis manos tiemblan acompasadas con mis labios…Sentía como si mi corazón se hubiera partido en dos.

**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**

**Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista**

**Apenas respiro y me hago pequeñita**

**Y me pongo a temblar**

Llega el momento de bajarme del tren, mientras algunas lágrimas caían libres por mis mejillas, aún recordando las cosquillas que se albergaron en mi cuerpo cuando tú pusiste tu atención en mí, y recordando el dolor, de verte apartando la vista. Por alguna extraña, poderosa y estúpida razón, albergue nuevamente la esperanza de poder acercarme a ti. _En algún momento._

Al entrar a la Universidad, me encontré al instante con mi mejor amiga.

- ¡Dios mio Susan Pevensie! – Clara sonrió- ¡Te ves hermosa!

-Muchas gracias- le respondí con una falsa sonrisa y pienso que, hubiera dado muchas cosas, porque tú si quiera notarás mi aspecto.

- Tenemos clase a las 10:30 – me dedica otra sonrisa-

- Hmm, eso es en media hora más, ven – le indiqué con la mirada una banca alejada del campus de la Universidad.- Sentémonos allí para contarte _mi mala suerte de hoy_.

**Y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes**

**Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer**

**De estación a estación **

**De frente tu y yo, va y viene el silencio**

Cada día, cada semana, esperaba acercarme, pero cada vez la esperanza se acababa, y me conformaba con admirarte, mientras tú te perdías en tus pensamientos, no podía evitar querer romper el silencio que nos separaba.

**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**

**Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista**

**Apenas respiro y me hago pequeñita**

**Y me pongo a temblar**

Te miraba, en silencio, guardaba en mi memoria cada uno de tus gestos, me encantaba como fruncías el ceño, como sonreías por monotonía. Me encantabas, pero aún así, no podía, no lograba acercarme…

Hasta que el jueves 11 de Marzo…

**Y entonces sucede despiertan mis labios**

**Pronuncian tu nombre, tartamudeando**

Por un milagro de esos que ocurren muy pocas veces, me levanto de mi asiento, y comienzo a avanzar, me acercó a ti y…_Por fin._

- Ca…Cas…Caspian- susurró y al instante bajo la mirada.

**Supongo que piensas, que chica más tonta**

**Y me quiero morir**

Continuaba con la mirada baja, sintiéndome una imbécil, probablemente te reirías de mí, me dirías que me alejará, que tenías novia, que yo no te interesaba. Con esas tristes ideas, mis ojos volvían a traicionarme, estaba por dar media vuelta. Si, era cobarde, pero jamás debí atreverme a pensar que alguien como tú, podría ser para mí…

_Pero las cosas no son como parecen._

**Pero el tiempo se para**

**Y te acercas diciendo**

"**Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos"**

Tomaste uno de mis brazos de una manera tan delicada, y sonriendo me hablaste por primera vez.

-Susan- mi nombre sonaba perfecto en tus labios- pensé que nunca te atreverías a hablarme- me deslumbraste con una de tus sonrisas, y esta era solo para mí.

"**Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren"**

Comenzamos a conversar, no podía creer lo que me decías, todas las mañanas, tenías las esperanzas de hablarme, ¡Querías hablarme a mí!, conocerme, saber que hacía, lo que quería. Deseabas saber lo mismo que yo…Y cada mañana te levantabas un poco más temprano de lo normal, solo para verme, no lo podía creer.

_Los sueños sí se hacían realidad._

**Y ya estamos llegando mi vida a cambiado**

**Un día especial es este 11 de Marzo**

No podría olvidar jamás este día, de a poco se acercaba la estación donde debía bajarme, pero hoy era un día totalmente diferente a los demás, hoy era un día mágico, como de cuento de hadas.

**Me tomas la mano**

**Llegamos a un túnel**

**Se apaga la luz**

Mientras estaba bajo la oscuridad del túnel, siento la cálida piel de tu mano, mientras acaricias la mía, sonrío, cerré los ojos concentrándome en la sensación, pero unos sonidos distraen mi atención.

Tú notas que me exalto y me susurras – Tranquila no es nada, estoy aquí contigo-

**Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos**

**Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios**

Lograste enamorarme con tan solo una mirada, decidí por una vez seguir a tu corazón y me perdí en tus labios, tenía un sabor dulce y encajaban perfectamente con los míos, _como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro._

Los extraños sonidos vuelven a asustarme, se escuchan gritos pero no distingo nada, el tren se sacude ligeramente, pero lo noto. Sin embargo tu voz evita mi desesperación.

**Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo **

**El último soplo de mi corazón**

Sentí una punzada en el pecho, sabía que algo no andaba bien.

-Susan- dices captando mi atención, te acercas despacio a mi oído y susurras- Te amo.-

No podía creer lo que decías, parecía todo tan maravilloso, tan perfecto. Era imposible que fuera real.

- También te amo Caspian- te sonrío y tomo tu mano despacio.

Me separas un poco de ti y susurras- Para siempre- cierras los ojos y vuelves a unir nuestros labios.

-Más haya de la muerte- Sonrío amargamente, lo sabía, _nada tan perfecto podría ser _eterno, disfruto del que sería _nuestro último beso.

* * *

_

El atentado en los trenes de Madrid, dejó a centenares de muertos, sin embargo un hallazgo captó la atención de bomberos y policías, una pareja de jóvenes, uniendo sus labios, abrazados, cuidando el uno del otro. Ambos sin vida.

* * *

Caspian y Susan habían encontrado el amor, en el vagón de un tren, ambos se querían en silencio, ninguno se atrevía a hablar de sus sentimientos, hasta que por fin, el día que decidieron hacerlo, lograron unir para siempre sus vidas, con una promesa de amor que duraría más haya de todo lo pensado, una promesa que superaría la muerte.

* * *

**¿Que pasará en el próximo capítulo? *O* ajaja esperenlo ^^. DEJE SU REVIEW *-***

**Atte.** Little Susan Pevensie

"La Benévola"

Caspian ~ Susan

No need to say goodbye...


	2. Narnia

**Hola :) , siento haber desaparecido tanto de fanfiction :( . Pero me han estrujado bastante en el colegio ¬¬. Y me deja cero tiempo para escribir, o mejor dicho me vence el cansancio :( . Ahora ! mis problemas personales ya se han solucionado ^^ ...Muchas gracias a los que se preocuparon de verdad =D ! **

**N/A: La verdad mi idea era que este fic fuera solo de dos capítulos, es decir, que con este terminará pero...La verdad no :) jiji, así que habrá conti :D .**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE C.S LEWIS. SOLO ME PERTENECE LA IDEA Y EL FIC =)**

**Reviews porfis ^^**

* * *

Comencé a moverme lentamente sobre una superficie plana, pero suave. Estaba recostada y los párpados me pesaban de una manera _sobrenatural_, cuando pude abrir los ojos, pestañee varias veces acostumbrándome a la fuerte luz solar que daba de lleno en mi rostro. Me incorporé lentamente y miré a todos lados. Estaba en una especie de parque, sólo que no habían niños, ni juegos, de hecho, estaba sola allí; Rodeada de árboles y flores, el cielo estaba de un claro azul, mientras los rayos del sol iluminaban el valle.

Toda era tan hermoso, como desconcertante.

De pronto, la realidad me golpeó. La s imágenes vinieron a mi mente de forma abrupta; Recordé el tren, una potente mirada sobre mí, unas cuantas palabras, el miedo.

Y entonces todo se hizo mucho más claro.

Recordé a Caspian, su voz, su mirada, los besos que compartimos. El miedo me invadió cuando en mi memoria reviví los ruidos, los gritos y la oscuridad que me envolvió, después del último roce de nuestros labios.

Llevé una de mis manos instintivamente a ese lugar, rememorando cada movimiento de sus dulces labios, sobre los míos. Reviviendo lo que nos había separado, el mismo día de nuestra unión.

El accidente fue terrible, lo sabía porque mi cuerpo parecía pesar dos toneladas aún. Estaba inexplicablemente cansada. Abrí los ojos de golpe al notar _un pequeño detalle._

_Debía estar muerta_.

Un ligero temblor recorrió mi espina dorsal. Era extraño imaginarme sin vida, pero no estaba asustada.

_Hasta que una persona llegó a mi mente._

¿Qué había pasado con Caspian? ¿Estaba él muerto? ¿Estaba yo muerta? ¿Qué pasaría si uno de los dos lo estaba, y el otro no?.

Repasé las preguntas en mi mente, era bastante simple todo. Si yo estaba muerta, pero él seguía con vida, podría soportarlo, pero _si todo fuera lo contrario_.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, mientras se oprimía mi corazón. Sólo imaginarlo en ese estado, me causaba un dolor inmenso. No podía concebir a un Caspian inmóvil, frío, pálido, con sus perfectos ojos siempre cerrados.

Sacudí levemente mi cabeza apartando todos mis pensamientos.

Debía buscar a Caspian. El problema, sin embargo, era por donde empezar. Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba, ni en que estado me hallaba.

Suspiré, ¿Por qué todo debía ser tan difícil?.

- Tranquila, Susan, no hay porque desesperarse- me dije a mi misma frotándome las sienes.

- ¡Vaya, querida, te ves muy nerviosa! – una voz habló a mis espaldas, me giré lentamente, pero sin miedo, algo había en esa extraña voz que me producía una confianza infinita.

Me quedé helada cuando pude descubrir al dueño de esa magistral voz.

Mucho más cerca ahora, frente a mí, se alzaba la figura de un león, no uno como los que habían en el zoológico de mi ciudad, ni como los que estaban en Londres. El animal era magnífico, su pelaje relucía al sol, su sonrisa parecía destellar pequeños brillos, sus ojos eran de un color dorado profundo y transmitían sabiduría, comprensión y amor.

Estaba tan concentrada admirándolo que no me di cuenta de la presencia que estaba a su lado, hasta que se puso frente a mí y el león se alejo un poco, guardando distancia.

- ¡Caspian! – grité emocionada abrazándolo- ¡Estas aquí! ¡Y estas bien! -

En respuesta recibí una amplia sonrisa mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo con una tranquilidad absoluta. Era obvio que él llevaba más tiempo conciente.

Estuvimos unos cuantos segundos más abrazados, hasta que recordé que había otra presencia ahí. Me quedé mirando al animal otra vez. Fue entonces mi joven acompañante quien habló.

- Veras Susan…- comenzó a hablarme de forma lenta, con voz sumamente tranquila- este es Aslan, representante de una gran magia- hizo un movimiento de cabeza indicando la dirección en la cual se encontraba el león. Él hizo una especie de reverencia y yo le sonreí por educación.- Y esto- continuo Caspian, pero con la voz llena de entusiasmo ahora- es Narnia.-

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa, amaba estudiar geografía y sabía perfectamente, que no había ningún país, ni ninguna ciudad en el mundo que se llamará así.

Una risa se escuchó en medio del valle, parecía el ruido de unas potentes campanas, pero aún así era regocijante escucharla, resultaba ser agradable, y parecía llenar de un cálido sentimiento el pecho.

Caspian y yo buscamos al dueño de esa risa, sorprendentemente era el león.

En mi mente me repetía una y mil veces, que debía estar soñando, primero un león que habla y se ríe, segundo un lugar llamado Narnia, y tercero…_Caspian y yo vivos._

¿Es que acaso se podía soñar estando muerto?

- Caspian – el león lo llamó- Ella no cree nada, y piensa que está soñando ¿No te parece divertido?- dijo Aslan con una sonrisa.

Al instante mi acompañante humano reía también. Yo no entendía cual era el chiste, así que hice un mohín inflando mis mejillas.

- Querida Susan- Aslan me miró, y habló con voz tranquila – responderé a todas tus preguntas, debes estar bastante confundida.-

- Ni se imagina…- traté de buscar la palabra más adecuada para no sonar descortés- señor.-

El león negó levemente con la cabeza y comenzó a hablar otra vez.

- Primero, sí, estas en Narnia, no, no es un país normal. Hay muy poco humanos de su planeta que saben de la existencia de este mundo, ustedes son unos de los pocos. – nos miró seriamente- Lamentablemente, en su mundo ustedes ya cumplieron con su vida, cerraron un ciclo…

Fue interrumpido por la voz de Caspian.

- Estamos muertos, Su…- sus brazos me volvieron a rodear, como tratando de protegerme, _de la realidad._

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, era bastante difícil, saber que mi vida se había acabado. Pero era aún más cruel saber que la vida de Caspian también.

- Pero no te preocupes- la voz del gran gato parecía ahora un arrullo.- Ustedes dos seguirán juntos, porque lo que el corazón une, ni siquiera la muerte podrá separar – sonrió al terminar de hablar. Caspian y yo nos miramos y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho.

Mientras lo tuviera a mi lado, podría enfrentarme a cualquier cosa, después de todo, nada era lo suficientemente malo, para desalentarme, ni siquiera la muerte, si lo tenía conmigo todo valdría la pena. Sonreí abiertamente ante ese pensamiento. Aslan lo notó y pareció sonreír también.

El león continuó con su discurso.

- Desde ahora en adelante, Susan, hija de Eva y Caspian, hijo de Adán – pronunció estas palabras con gran solemnidad – vivirán en Narnia, como Rey y Reina, su sabiduría nos guiará a todos. Hasta que las estrellas caigan del cielo.-

- Pero…- Caspian miró al león fijamente- Con todo respeto Aslan, en nuestro mundo, éramos solo dos jóvenes, estudiantes. No éramos nadie de mayor importancia ¿Cómo gobernaremos a una nación? –

- Sólo hace falta tener un corazón bueno, puro y cargado de sentimientos- el león nos miraba atentamente ahora.- Almas como las de ustedes hacen falta para cambiar el mundo. Han muerto en un ataque terrorista, ha sido una masacre que conmociono al mundo.- hizo una leve pausa- y si hubiera más gente como ustedes, se podría haber evitado. Los hijos de Adán y las hijas de Eva han perdido, su rumbo, destruyen su propio mundo, acaban con millones de vidas como si nada, nadie se preocupa por el otro. Si hubiera _más amor_, se podrían evitar tantas guerras…- Aslan suspiró y lágrimas caían ahora de sus dorados ojos.

Tenía tanta razón, ahora, mi corazón estaba absolutamente seguro que pertenecíamos a Narnia, que nuestro lugar estaba ahí. Protegiendo a un pueblo que aún no conocíamos. Y esperaba con todas mis fuerzas, que una muerte masiva como esa, sirviera para hacer conciencia.

- Entonces… ¿Aceptan quedarse aquí, y gobernar? –

- ¡Claro que sí! – miré fijamente a Aslan- sería un honor – sonreí mientras me acercaba a acariciar su lomo.

Caspian se quedó perplejo, pensativo, después de un instante se acerco también.

- Confía en nosotros Aslan- dijo con voz solemne.- Seremos tan buenos reyes como podamos, gobernaremos con justicia y amor por nuestra tierra.

- Eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar- el gran león respondió con voz grave, después de eso comenzó a cantar una melodía viva, alegre y llena de emoción.

Poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer más árboles, que se movían con gracia, prácticamente danzando con la alegre canción. Aparecieron también animales de toda clase, y otras criaturas que jamás creí ver;

Faunos, sátiros, dríades, minotauros, hipogrifos. Bailaban alegres, ante nuestros ojos.

- Todo es tan…- susurré

- Mágico – respondió por mi Caspian, mirándome con una enorme sonrisa- ¿Te gustaría bailar? – invitó acercando su mano a la mía.

Tomé su mano y lo guíe hasta el lugar donde todas las criaturas se movían alegres.

Definitivamente este era el inicio de nuestro cuento de hadas.

Sonreí para mis adentros, era aquí donde pertenecía, con Caspian a mi lado, una tierra llena de vida, alegría y bondad.

Iba a ser muy feliz.

* * *

**JUUUUUUJU ^^ ! Si te gustó el capi :) o mi fic deja tu review si? ^^**

**GRACIAS POR LEER QUERIDOS ! =)**

Atte. Little Susan Pevensie

Radiante sol de Sur ~

Dulzura eterna de un corazón de guerrera

Con el rostro de una princesa y los sentimientos de una

¡Larga vida a la Reina Susan!

Eterna luz que nos guía.

¡LARGA VIDA A ASLAN!


End file.
